


Your Name On My Cola Bottle

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coca Cola, Coca Cola bottles with names on them because we're all suckers and wanna buy that shit yo, M/M, island counter tops are good for make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek's name on a Coca Cola bottle and can't wait to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name On My Cola Bottle

It was stupid and shouldn’t bug him as much as it did, but Stiles really wanted to find his name on a Coca Cola bottle.

What was worse was the amount of times he had found Scott’s name on a Coke bottle because seriously, his friend had an ordinary name that could be found on anything and Stiles had to have some weird arse name given to him because one of his great ancestors was someone important or something. And it wasn’t like he was going to find a bottle with ‘Stiles’ written on it so this hunt through the selves was pointless.

He knew it was pointless but it still bugged the shit out of him each time he passed the selves of named Coke bottles in a shop or when he saw friends laughing because they’d found their names and they felt all cool about it.

In truth, Stiles just felt a little left out, like when he was in kindergarten and all the kids made fun of him for his name because it was “weird” and “funny”. He’d decided he wanted to be called Stiles after that whole fiasco, not wanting kids to pick on him anymore than they had to.

Sighing, he stepped away from the selves and gazed at all the multiple Cola bottles from regular Coke to Coke Zero and Diet Coke, each with a name that didn’t belong to him.

And that’s when he saw it, just slightly hiding behind another bottle at the end of the shelf, a regular Coke with ‘Derek’ written on it.

There was _no way_ he wasn’t going to get it.

\---

“Sourwolf!” Stiles calls, running up to the other’s apartment door and bursting through it. He knew Derek would have heard him calling and would come to see what exactly he was yelling for and Stiles was right as he came into the apartment to see Derek come through from the kitchen with his usual scowl upon his face.

“Smile Sourwolf, I’ve got a present for you!” Stiles says grinning, holding up the plastic shopping bag. He’d gotten a big bottle of Coke and the bottle with Derek’s name on and he’d also brought a film and some popcorn, although he was planning on watching that at home anyway because he was pretty sure Derek wouldn’t want to watch a film with him and share a bowl of popcorn with him; that’s what friends did and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was still sketchy about having Stiles around so often.

“What is it?” Derek asks, eyeing the bag, or rather, glaring at the bag. Stiles waves a hand dismissively for a moment as he walks into the kitchen, dumping the bag down on the island counter as he reaches in and digs out the Coke with the wolfs name on. He grins, spinning around as he presents the drink to the older man who looks from the bottle in Stiles’ hand to Stiles’ face, the look on his face alerting Stiles that once again, Derek thinks he is an idiot.

“Come on, you’ve gotta admit its kinda cool,” Stiles says, waving the drink slightly in Derek’s direction, “They obviously don’t have my name, although they have _plenty_ of Scott’s, but I managed to find your name so I thought I’d get it for you,” he waves the bottle in Derek’s direction again but Derek makes no move to take it from Stiles’ grasp.

“I don’t want it,” Derek says, arms folded over his chest and his brows furrowed like always. He looks like a stubborn child, his lips just short of pouting. Stiles wonders what it was like when Derek had temper tantrums as a kid.

 "Come on Derek, I got it just for you,” he says, stepping closer with the bottle still outstretched for him to take, “It’s got your name on it and everything, just take it.”

“No,” Derek says, so Stiles rolls his eyes, replies, “Fine, have it your way,” and he unscrews the lid, glaring at Derek before taking a swig from the bottle.

Derek watches him do so, his expression never changing and Stiles’ lips leave the bottle top with a pop. He makes a satisfied “ahh” sound like they do on adverts after taking a sip of a good drink and he grins at Derek again as he holds the bottle up and says, “All mine then?”

Strangely enough, Derek’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink and his scowl deepens as he glares at Stiles. Stiles wonders if he actually did want the drink and is now pissed off that Stiles drunk from it but it’s Derek’s fault for not just taking the drink.

Just to be a tease, Stiles takes another swig, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye as he does so. Derek’s watching him and suddenly he’s closer, invading Stiles’ personal space and making Stiles bump back into the island counter. He splutters on his drink, trying not to choke as he’s pressed up to sit on top of the counter, Derek between his legs, arms either side of his thighs.

He reaches up and plucks the bottle from Stiles’ lips, careful not to let the Coke spill, and once again the bottle leaves Stiles’ lips with an obscene wet noise nearing another pop and he’d comment on his lips having amazing pornstar qualities in the sound department if Derek wasn’t so close, if he didn’t lean in and suck Stiles’ lower lip in his mouth and nibble at it gently with his teeth.

Stiles swears his lungs collapse as he stops breathing for a moment, Derek’s pale eyes focused on him as he sucks at Stiles’ lower lip and then he’s leaning closer, slipping his tongue into Stiles’ already open mouth and licking playfully at his tongue, brushing over his teeth lightly.

His breath comes out in a rush when Derek leans away, dragging Stiles’ lower lip between his teeth before letting go, and he feels kind of dizzy and disorientated. Did Derek Hale seriously just snog him?

“Um, is there a reason for my suddenly turning you on so much that you have to try and kiss the life out of me?”

Derek shrugs, shifting his weight slightly as he brings the Coca Cola bottle up to his lips and takes a generous helping of the drink. Stiles rolls his eyes as he says, “Are you trying to tell me you were jealous of a Coca Cola bottle with your name on it?”

Stiles watches Derek’s throat move as he drinks and for some reason it’s kind of erotic the way his Adam’s apple bobs slightly beneath his stubbled skin. He looks up into Derek’s eyes and see’s him smirking around the bottle before he places the now empty bottle onto the counter next to Stiles.

Reaching for the bottle, Stiles brings it up to bop Derek on the head before he grins and says, “So, do you wanna watch a film and share some popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my name is Harmony and therefore not on ANY product for kids to buy because, "Look mummy, it's got my name on it!" I feel Stiles' pain of being unable to have his name and his actual name on a Coca Cola bottle.  
> The idea came to me after my Mum had brought me a Coke and just picked one at random which read "Luke". I texted my friend Lucy saying my name was now Luke according to my drink and she said I "should have gotten one with Derek on ;)" to which I flipped out and tried to do.  
> I haven't found a Derek one yet haha but the idea came to me all the same as if Stiles were in my position trying to find his name on a bottle and found Derek's instead.  
> Also, I found numerous "Scott" Cola bottles while I was hunting through the bottles so I thought I'd throw that into the fic as well.  
> Gosh this is so shitty, haha, but I hope you enjoyed this silly ass story and my babbling at the end here, ha, I'm off to finish my Coca Cola.


End file.
